Sanc Adiet
Sanc Adiet, the capital Fonclanc. In addition to being the largest city in Kaltcio. The minting of shouka there was overseen by a reigning family of fire arts users, also known as nobility of this city. Geography The widest plains in Kaltcio, the Fonclanc plains or to be precise, one fifth of these plains are occupied by the gigantic city of Sanc Adiet. History The city was controlled by the strongest fire divine arts users, who, over the ages, became royalty. For generations this city has been the capital of the Fonclanc. Commerce The street stall market is a famous aspect of the lower district. Adding to the size of Sanc Adiet, one could find every kind of item one could imagine in this market. It is a place where businesses and scores of people flourished every day. In the lower district citizens are allowed to keep the stalls up until sunset for free. However, if they wanted to set up their shop in the middle class or highborn district they are required to purchase a store permit. The difference between the restaurant of the lower class district and those of the upper districts is huge. Generally a cheap restaurant also functions as a bar at night. Sanitation Violet and Yuusuke got a law passed, that allowed the Artless within the domain of Fonclanc were appointed as cleaners of Sanc Adiet. They are responsible for the cleaning of each districts in the city. They aren’t forced to do cleaning. The cleaning remuneration are funded by the palace. Before that the town cleaning was done by a few day laborers every month. By using the wind arts, one would easily blow away the trash, and by using the water arts, one would rinse the stone pavement. However, the trash are being blown off to the back alleys of the city and the washed cobbled stones aren't really cleaned properly as it is an uneven road. Although the noble and middle class districts streets looked beautiful, if one were to go around the back the same could not be said. For each of the districts, they would divide it into partitions and have a supervising soldier who will be responsible for the cleaning supervision of that area. Yuusuke created and provided the tools for cleaning. For the payment and compensation, there currently isn't any estimated budget decided for it yet, thus it will be determined through a consultation with the person in charge of accounting. Districts The city functions under a caste system and every citizen knows the limits of his caste – those with stronger divine arts were allowed to live in the quarters in the upper districts of the city as to boast of their power. The palace, where the royalty lived, is a 10 floor building. Its structure and walls below the 5th floor were reinforced with the divine arts. The central district that is limited to the powerful divine arts users is surrounded by a huge defensive wall. Thus, having no place to expand, inhabitants built taller and taller buildings to accommodate themselves. Behind these walls the middle class district surrounded the highborn section, followed by the district of the lowest class. The middle class district, like the highborn district, is distinguished by the structures that are higher than the ones of the lowest class district as to overlook the area below. The lowest class district is also situated higher than the ground. As the city expanded, stone pavement were laid out to accommodate new structures. Basically, the buildings got higher towards the center of the city and, after a period of reckless development, the city took an oval shape when looked at from above. Compared to the commoner district, the road in the middle class district is somewhat narrow, but the walls are decorated with various ornaments and the buildings are noticeable bigger. The amount of passerby is also noticeable smaller and guards are on patrol duty. The atmosphere around here is similar to a high class residential area. On the west side of the city were once hectares of ranches, but due to the activities from Blue Garden, there were many appearances of wild beasts and monsters wreaking havoc, thus the planned relocation towards the north or east side of the city. Artless On the city outskirts there is a district for the Artless who are exceptionally allowed to live there. From the perspective of the powerless caste, that in itself is a blessing. Artless here usually earned their coin by guarding horses or wagons of traders that came to the city. For the wagon guard duty a single green shouka is enough compensation. The children of the commoner districts have many experiences playing with the Artless children in the area. After growing up, while there were people who started to discriminate the Artless, but there were those adults who still hold relationship as friends with them. Highborn District The city expanded when its population increased. To be able to see every nook of the city the king has raised the elevation of the highborn district forming the shape that the city had now. The old city is buried beneath the current one. In the highborn district, almost all of the clothes and adornments are custom made. Even entering a restaurant without formal attire was not permitted. The Watchtower The watchtower, which became the highest building in Sanc Adiet, is not officially recognized by the palace. And yet, there are protests coming from the inhabitants of the middle class and noble’s districts who cannot tolerate the existence of a taller building, calling it “outrageous,” thus posing a problem in the commoner district. Their proposal to erect similar structures in their districts was denied with: “A repeat of the outrage of the commoner district shall not be tolerated.” As the tower was built for Princess Violet, and with it becoming a popular tourist attraction that brought in profit, there were no calls to demolish the structure in the near future. However, if the inhabitants of the middle and nobles districts were allowed to have their way, it would set a bad example that could affect the caste system that the country was based on. World-customize-creator-5091447.jpg Img000016.jpg Category:Fonclanc Category:Locations